


Fallen

by Cup_Cake_Butters



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_Cake_Butters/pseuds/Cup_Cake_Butters





	1. Fallen-Down

It was an almost normal day, the fighting in my house the same. But today, instead of sticking around to hear the same old yelling and screaming, I decided to leave. I snuck out of my window, shutting it tightly behind me. I began walking to, well, anywhere really, just somewhere away from home, somewhere I can be alone in the quiet noises of nature. After about twenty minutes of walking, I realized I was walking on a mountain, and for something so cold, it felt so warm and peaceful. As I walked, I felt the surface dent slightly, I just assumed the area was getting flatter, and I kept walking. I end up stumbling a bit, tripping in front of a huge gap in the ground. I stare into the hole, scared of even moving. I then think, my grip on the ground loosening. “Maybe…maybe this is the only way I can finally be free...” without thinking, I let go of the ground, falling. As I fell, I felt something I hadn’t felt in a long time. I felt free. After what seemed like hours, I eventually hit the ground. I surprisingly felt relaxed when I landed, feeling cozy in my place. I then realized that I had fallen on a patch of beautiful yellow flowers, but that couldn’t stop me from being hurt, could it? I simply shook it off as I sat up, looking around in the large, hollow space. 

“where am I...?” I ask myself, getting ready to stand. 

“you’re in hell...” A soft voice replied, sounding exhausted and depressed. 

“W-who said that!?” I quickly got up, looking around for the source of the noise. 

“Down here...” Said the voice. 

I look down to find a tattered old yellow flower, its leaves burned, and its top picked as if someone had played love me not with it. 

“Are...you the thing that spoke to me?” I ask as I crouch next to it. 

“That’s right...” The flower replied, looking up at me. 

“what happened to you...?” I ask. 

“I don’t want to talk about it...” The flower replied, shrinking into the ground a little. 

I look around the cave once more 

“Is there, a way out of here?” I ask, not really wanting to stay in that location any longer. 

“Yeah, it's right in front of you, you just have to walk forward...” He said quietly. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you” I say as I stand back up. 

“I wish I could say the same...” he replied, shrinking back into the ground. 

I start to walk forward, making sure I don’t trip on a stick or a rock or something. After about ten minutes of walking, I reach what looks like ruins, old yet beautiful. I walk through the ruins, passing by strange yet, cute creatures. Most were aggressive so they tried to fight, but the power of loving pets seemed to put them at ease. After about an hour of walking and puzzle solving, I reach two giant doors, shining in their glory as they looked brand new, almost anyways. I push the doors open, but as soon as I do, a cold breeze rushes in. I shiver as I hug myself for warmth, the fur I have not really helping since I'm thinner than the rest of my family. I walk forward out into the new, snow covered area. It was a remarkable sight, the trees evenly placed on both sides as they tower over me. I start to walk along the path that lay in between the trees, shivering still. After some walking, I start to have a feeling that there was another presence, as if someone was stalking me like a wolf hunting a sheep. I turn around to find no one. I sigh out of relief as my ears then perk up from a snap behind me. I slowly turn around to see a stick in the path that has snapped. I walk to it, seeing a few footprints next to the stick. Someone was else was here, but who? I start to walk faster, hearing more sounds as I walked. Eventually I just started to run, frankly scared of what would happen to me. After some running, I ran right into a figure. I start to get up, but the figure offers me a hand. 

“Heya, don’t you know how to greet a stranger?” A low and somewhat menacing voice asked. 

I stood up on my own, not taking his hand. 

“W-who are you?” I ask with a slight stutter. 

“The names Sans, Sans the skeleton, but you can call me Fell” He brought his hand up as if to shake mine. 

I take a moment, considering if I should shake this stranger's hand or not. 

“come on, I don’t bite” He said, grinning through his dark hood. 

I then take his hand, but as soon as I do, I feel a pierce through my torso. Before I could do anything else, I blacked out. I then woke up back in the ruins, somehow. I sat up, realizing there was a single yellow flower in my hair. I hold my head. 

“what, just happened...” I asked, confused on what had just happened. 

I get up as I make my way through the ruins once again, getting to the giant doors as I open them, feeling the breeze take me. I walk down the snow-covered path, this time prepared for when I encounter this strange being. After some walking, I see the figure leaning against a tree at the end of the path. He looked up at me and smiled. 

“Heya, you seem new around here” he said, bringing his hand out to shake mine. 

I simply change the subject to avoid his hand. 

“W-where am I?” I ask, shaking. 

“Why, you're in snowden” He said grinning, his hand going back down to his side. 

“Oh...I've never heard of it before...” I say quietly. 

“You look cold...” he says as he offers me his jacket. 

I think for a moment, grabbing the jacket as I close my eyes a little, though nothing happens. I put the jacket on, feeling warm but also gaining a scent of, mustard. 

“Thanks...” I say quietly. 

He smiled. 

“You hungry?” He asked casually. 

“A little...” I say, my stomach growling a little. 

He takes my hand and we appear in a small bar. 

“Order whatever you want” He said as we sat down.


	2. The Bitterness Between Us

I just ordered something small, where he ordered mustard and some burgers. 

“sweetheart, you should eat more than that” 

I shook my head. 

“I don’t want to’’ I said shyly. 

I was scared he was going to slap me for not listening. I looked down, wanting to cry, but I had to act strong. I know I had to be. 

‘’Come on, you got to eat something’’ he said sympathetically. 

‘’I said I don’t want to!’’ I say a bit louder then I intended to. 

“Hey, I'm being nice by even offering, so accept it and just eat something!” he said a bit louder, the yelling making him a bit frustrated. 

I then looked at the other monsters in the bar, all their eyes on us. I was embarrassed out of my mind. My eyes started to tear up a little as I began to sob quietly. 

‘’Look, there's no need to cry sweetheart’’ he said bitterly. 

I looked away from him as tears ran down my cheeks, I have never felt this embarrassed in my life. 

‘’oh, sweetheart, I didn’t mean to make you cry...” he said apologetically. 

I avoided eye contact with him. It felt like he didn’t care at all about my feelings, I get that we just met, but I still, it hurt to have a conversation all based around yelling and fighting. I look up at him with pleading eyes, still teary. 

“I want to go home...’’ I said quietly. 

‘’as much as I'd love to say I'll take you home, I can't...were stuck here.” He said with a little aggression from the yelling. 

‘’But, if you want you can stay at my house, if that’s fine by you sweetheart” he said, his voice now more calming. 

‘’o-okay,’’ I responded softly, just wanting to leave the bar. 

By the time we left the bar, it had gotten darker outside. I barely made it five steps before I fell, tired and exhausted from how this day has been. Sans then picks me up and places me on his shoulder. I lay my head on his as I sleep peacefully. He walked me the rest of the way home. Once we got back to the house, he gently set me in his bed, going downstairs to talk to his brother. 

The next morning, I woke to the sound of yelling. Sans and another person were arguing downstairs, I tried to stay out of their business, but from the sounds of things, the argument was just getting worse.


	3. Bitter love

I walk downstairs. I still had Sans’s jacket on I forgot he had let me wear it when I was an ice cube. 

“Sans who the hell is this’’ the other person spat 

‘’S-sweetheart, heh… what are you doing down here’’ he said nervously 

“I-I heard you guys fighting…’’ my eyes filled with tears once again 

The person came up behind with a sharp bone as if he was going to stab me. I froze and couldn’t move I needed to get out. But I just couldn’t it was like I was frozen in place. 

“S-sans help!’’ I cried 

‘’B-boss don’t hurt her…’’ he said quietly 

I look down now starting to lose it. I just want to be home now but I was stuck here. Well the two were arguing again. I ran away like I always do. I ran into someone, another tall figure in what seemed to be a peaceful place. I ended being killed again I was walking out of the ruines. To my surprise sans was right there waiting for me at the end of the ruines. 

“sweetheart?’’ 

I looked up at him with a small flower covering my left eye 

“What were you thinking?! You know it’s dangerous here” he said harshly 

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t think about what I was doing...’’ I said apologetically 

He mumbled something under his breath. I just stayed quiet not wanting to make him even more mad at me. 

‘’you should have stayed upstairs!’’ he said bitterly 

‘’I-I know I should have… I just needed to get out of the fighting…’’ 

“well you should just obey and do what your told’’ he yelled louder than I’ve heard my family yell 

I wince at the yelling I break down crying looking away from him. 

“Y-you don’t n-need t-to yell a-at me….’’ I stuttered quite a bit 

‘’Oh, cut the crap sweetheart. I don’t want to deal with your sympathy feelings crap.’’ He said bitterly 

I just look down 

“just go away!’’ I yell 

‘’You don’t get to tell me what to do!’’ he yelled louder 

He started to be more aggressive with me as my family always had been but he was way worse than them. He had a leash a put it on me and began to drag me back to the house. As I refuse to go he turned around and slapped me that shut me up quickly.


	4. Love me, love me not

As we got to the house he pulled me into the house as he left me alone. With the person from earlier, well he went out to get some time to himself. I sat in the silence of the house. The person looked at me. 

“well, I guess I’m stuck with you. I should introduce myself to you. I’m papyrus. Sans’s brother’’ 

I guess he started to warm up to me I still had my head lowered. I was regretting the choices I made. No wonder I was always in trouble at home I guess I was just a useless person. I was super disobedient I was a bad useless person. Now I made the one person who cared about me super angry. Hours later he came back his left eye glowing a fierce red. As he looked up and seen me he quickly turned away. His brother ended up taking me to the shed outback. I could hear them shouting once again I shiver. It’s still super cold outside. I had slowly begun to fall asleep listing to the bickering of the two brothers in the dead of the night. I woke up with a pounding headache. I hugged my knees all coddled up in the huge jacket that barely fit me. I fell back asleep only to awake to sans picking me up and taking me back into the warm house. I looked at him with tear-filled eyes once again. 

“oh, come on don’t start that’’ he said with a bit of anger in his voice 

I bit my lip and shook my head in understandingly I closed my eye trying to fall back asleep. He laid me down gently on the couch as he walked up to his room. As I fell asleep all the times in other au’s that I’ve reset came to me all flooding in all at once. Like it was some sort of punishment. Like I needed to rest again because of how bad I messed up again. I awoke to being yelled at like always. But I wasn’t sans it was papyrus. 

“c’mon mutt I’m taking you to work today’’ he said bitterly 

‘’it’s too early to get up...’’ I said falling back asleep 

I rolled of the couch which woke me up quickly. Papyrus leashed me and dragged me to work. 

‘’I said let’s go!’’ his voice boomed 

“y-yes, sir!’’ I replied quickly 

‘’good now let’s go’’ he said 

As we headed into the woods to where all his puzzles and traps are. He did puzzles as I wandered around the woods running into Sans’s post. 

“o-oh good morning!’’ I stuttered a bit 

‘’ morning sweetheart’’ he said calmly 

I smiled at him 

‘’Now run along before boss found out you left’’ he said 

I nodded and back to where papyrus was. I had snuck back before he noticed I had left. Papyrus hadn’t noticed that I had left but I ended up getting caught in one of his traps. The alarm that he had on the trap went off. As he approached the trap I was all tangled up in he looked at me angrily. 

“Why are you over here?” papyrus yelled 

“i-I erm... I went to look at the traps...’’ 

‘’yea right, go to sans and help him. I don’t need you getting in my way’’ 

I nodded and walked away making my way back to Sans’s post. He looked up at me 

‘’looks like you made boss pretty angry’’ he said chuckling 

‘’I-it’s not funny!!’’ 

‘’anyways you hungry sweetheart?” 

I nodded he held his hand out and I grabbed his hand as we walked to Grillby’s. As we walked inside everyone was looking at us like the time me and sans had been fighting about me eating. 

“So, you gonna eat more this time sweetheart?” he said 

I shrugged 

‘’I guess...’’ I said not really wanting to eat that much


	5. He loves me!

As we sat down we ordered. I ordered a medium fry just so I won’t be yelled at about how much I eat. he ordered a bottle of mustered. As we waited for our stuff to come it was quieter than usual. But that was probably because of the yelling and fighting that happened the last time we were here. We finished up eating then we headed back to the house. He seemed happier than usual. I was a bit slow so he picked me up and put me on his shoulders. 

‘’’w-wha?...’’ I asked 

‘’you were falling behind so I thought I could help ya’’ he said 

I blushed slightly then lay my head on his slowly falling asleep. When I awoke I was on the couch I rolled off the couch hitting my head on the table by the couch 

“Ouch!’’ I cried 

He came running down to see why I was yelling 

‘’Sweetheart what happened?’’ he asked worriedly 

‘’I just rolled off the couch. I’m fine...’’ I said 

I got up he was looking at me I looked up him


	6. I almost had him

I take off out the door I felt stupid someone like me will never be loved. I run to the waterfalls. I ran into the tall figure I had encountered on the second day I was here. They attacked me again and laughed as I lied there. Sans came behind them. 

"Hey there pal, You tried to kill my girl," he said bitterly 

"Im not scared of you," they remarked 

"okay then how about I get my brother," he said with his eye glowing red 

My vision started to fade the flowers soon took over my vision. I came out of the ruins and called for sans. 

"H-hello!?" I cried out loud 

"sweetheart?!" he called out 

My ears perk up 

"f-fell?!" I yelled 

he came running to my aid. it had sounded like he was crying. He picked me up and put me on his shoulders. 

"you know you need to be more careful sweetheart," he said somewhat angerly 

I know that im merely a pet he would never love me I felt my heart sink. 

"I-I know I do," I said almost sobbing 

"Cut the crap!" he yelled bitterly 

I shut up. he walked us home in silence I fell asleep slowly but soon woke up to a violent between the two brothers again. I stay put so I don't get in any more trouble. Sans soon comes up to the guest room. 

"let's go were are leaving!!" he said with aggression in his voice 

I just nod and held out my hand he grabbed my hand and I followed behind in complete silence. i heard him talking to someone. 

"That will be 10 gold" the other voice 

"danmmit I only have 8 gold" he grumbled 

i winced as he yelled he picked me up and put me on his shoulders. 

"calm down sweetheart..." he said softly 

" why do you still call me that?... it's not like you feel the same way i do..." i cried a bit 

"I do love you...that's why i'm so tough on you," he said quietly


	7. Here i go again

"Huh?..." I asked softly 

"Im not going to repeat myself," he said a bit flustered 

I nod understandingly I stayed quiet as he walked us home. i lie my head on his and slowly fall asleep. I woke up when we had got home i didn't know where i was at in the house though. 

"F-fell?..." i asked softly 

there was no answer 

"Hello?!" i asked as i began to panic 

I heard a voice it must've been papyrus 

"SHUT UP MUTT" papyrus had yelled 

"Eeek! y-yes sir" i replied 

I stay up until i hear footsteps coming down the stairs. 

"Hello?..." i ask quietly 

"Shhh its only me sweetheart," sans said quietly 

i nod 

"i have to go to my post," he said 

"O-okay" i say softly 

He walked out of the house that means im left alone with his brother. Hours later his brother came downstairs 

"Oh he left you here" papyrus muttered 

i shrugged 

"oh stop acting so helpless" He braked at me 

"well i cant f'n see!!!" i yelled 

papyrus turned around slapped me with all his strength. It sure knocked me over 

"Eeeep!!!" i cried out 

"that should teach you" he said bitterly 

***hours later*** 

Sans came home to me sobbing on the couch.


	8. Not again

sweetheart?..." he said softly 

I jumped still scared after what papyrus did to me. 

"Hey what happened?...." he asked worriedly 

"Y-your brother...." I muttered 

his eyes flashed red 

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO!?!" he said raging with anger 

Then he saw the slash across my torso. He left me where I was as he tp'd to his brother 

***hours later*** 

His brother came back 

"So, you told sans" He spat 

"I always knew you were a weak piece of trash," he said chuckling 

Sans came back and came up behind his brother with his eye glowing a fierce blood red. 

"Hey boss," sans said bitterly 

"STOP THE FIGHTING" I yelled rolling off the couch 

"sweetheart?..." Sans asked 

" just leave me the hell alone" I yelled at him 

" I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I DID!!" He said aggressively 

I walked off luckily all my other senses kicked in so I walk out the door and run for it. 

sans will probably run after me like always, but I end up running into one of the traps for the humans. A cage falls on me and I get trapped. 

***Hours later*** 

I hear footsteps coming closer and closer to me. I stay as quiet as I could. He saw me im done for. 

"YOU" he yelled bitterly 

I whimper quietly and closed my eyes, but something had snapped in me.


	9. Not here, Not now

I stare at the ground and I just laugh hysterically well papyrus stomped up to me. I had my eyesight back I watch as all the flowers scatter around. 

“My arrogant brother wants you back home” He spat 

I cocked my head to the side a tint of red covering my ocean blue eyes. Just then sans came running up to both of us. I sat there still in the cage. 

“Just let me out of here!” I growled 

“Whoa Sweetheart?... are you alright?” sans asked worryingly 

“STOP F’N CALLING ME THAT!! MY NAME IS ROSEMARY NOT YOUR F’N SWEETHEART!!” I snapped bitterly and angrily 

I snapped back to my normal self 

He picks me up and takes me back to the house as i fall asleep.

“WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO MAKE YOU SO F’N MAD!?!” he yelled way louder than me 

I looked up at sans as he was yelling. The red tint faded away, but the flowers stayed away. Tears filled my eyes. As she just sat there still trapped. I just stared at them blankly. 

“F-fell i-I’m sorry…” I stuttered 

“Sorry doesn't mean anything if you don't mean it” Fell spat 

“B-but... I do mean it..” I look up at him as tears stream down my face 

“Hope you enjoy the cage because you're staying here tonight” He glared at me as he stomped off 

I curl up in a ball crying myself to sleep. 

I wake up as i hear the cage being brought up as i look up to see it wasn't sans but it was papyrus. 

“Come on mutt you're going to train with me and be a royal guard” 

I rub my tired eyes 

“Come on get going” He yelled 

“B-but don't you need to be captain to recruit people?" I ask quietly 

“I am captain of the royal guards" 

“Why do you want me?..” i ask 

“Well you need to protect yourself and it’d make sans feel better knowing he doesn't always have to protect you”


	10. New Start

I wake up early in the morning so i can get ready for training. Papyrus comes down stairs holding a box. 

“Here this should make you look more presentable” He said as he gave it to me 

I go into a different room to get dressed. The clothes were a cute red and black crop top and a red mini skirt with black ripped leggings. I walk back downstairs as i finished getting ready as i finished putting my hair up in a high pony tail. I looked a lot better than I did. I looked like a totally different person. 

“Much better mutt but one more thing” papyrus said as he took off my old tattered collar and put on a Dimond studded collar. 

Sans walked down stairs and instantly seen me “Who the hell is this?” he spat 

Papyrus glared at sans “Why is it your concern?" 

Sans shut up and didn't say anything else 

“Come on lets go” Papyrus said 

I nod and follow quietly 

“Are you ready for the training” Papyrus asked 

Sans’s POV 

I think to myself as i walk to Grillbys “Why did she just leave without sayin goodbye i thought she loved me.. I guess it was all an act... And to think i was so kind to her she even ran off with my jacket”. I get to Grillbys and i drink to numb the pain i feel about her being gone. 

Rosemary's POV 

I fall to the ground once again after being hit for the 5th time 

“You are weak and pathetic get up and try again" Papyrus spat 

I get up once again and i finally hit him! “I did it!!” the dummy turns to dust 

“Well I'll let you take a break" 

“Thank you!" I smile as i walk to Grillbys i walk in and see sans there. I go and sit next to him 

He looked at me his eyes filled with hatetred “YOU!!" He spat “YOU REPLACED HER!!” He raised his voice. 

I jumped slightly “I didn't replace anyone..” 

“YOU DID YOU REPLACED ROSE!!!” his eyes filled with tears as he drank more 

“I-I am rose...” I say quietly 

“NO YOU ARE NOT!!” He yelled almost as loud as the first time i came here with him 

I look up at him “I'm just going to head back to Papyrus..” i head back to where we were training. 

“So your back already?” Papyrus asked 

“Yeah, I'm ready to continue training for today” I say brightly 

“alright then try to attack me” he said 

I come at him as i summon a knife as i try to slash at him but i fail. 

“Well, is that all you got?” His voice boomed 

“No i got more in me than you think!” I smile as I lunge at him once more when his guard was down. I didn't harm him at all though 

“Good job! I think you would be great by my side! We are done for the day now” He patted me on the head 

I walk back to the house i see sans there holding my hoodie crying. “Erm.. You okay fell?..” He looked up at me with his left eye glowing red. He kept saying “i can't believe she died it's all my fault" 

“Sans look at me I'm rose...” I smile slightly at him but he just keeps getting angry with me. 

Sans’s POV 

“She keeps saying that she is rose but i just know that she is lying to me my brother killed my precious rose bud” I see papyrus coming home and the little slut run up to him smiling ill show her something to smile about. She walked inside. 

Rosemary's POV 

I sigh as i go inside its getting pretty late so i go change into my old clothes to sleep in. I take out my hair. I walk back downstairs for dinner it wasn't done yet so i go sit on the couch next to fell. I smile at him. “S-see.. I told you it was me” i say as i hand him back his jacket. He glared at me. 

“So, you changed yourself for my brother" he said as his anger built up he pushed me to the ground and pinned me to the ground as his kisses me roughly. 

“Ya like that don't ya” He said aggressively 

I struggle to try to get away from him he was still drunk. I stopped struggling once i smelt the alcohol on his breath. “GET OFF ME!!” I yell but it was no use. 

“This is your punishment you deserve it you slut" He spat 

His brother comes in to tell us dinner is done as i was still struggling trying to get away. Papyrus pulled his brother off me. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SANS!?" Papyrus yelled 

He just kept glaring at me as i got up his brother slapped the shit out of him. 

I wince slightly at the sound. 

“Rose i have something to show you” papyrus said as he walked away from sans 

“O-okay..” i said quietly 

He led me up to the guest room but it was transformed into a nice little room. 

“Is this for me?...” i ask quietly 

‘’i hope you like it angel~" 

I blush slightly “Thank you..” 

“Let's go get dinner now” he said as he walks down stairs 

I follow him downstairs i notice that sans is gone he probably went to Grilbys. He probably hates me now... Papyrus hands me a plate but i don't eat much. 

“im gonna go for a walk Sir..” i said quietly 

“Okay angel” he said sweetly 

“Also you don't have to call me sir. You can call me Paps or papyrus or anything i guess" 

I nod as i walk outside and i head to Grilbys. I walk in but when i do everyone kind of started to hate me because i was assistant captain of the royal guard with papyrus. But i ignored it as i walk up to sans. 

“Heya..” i mumble quietly 

He turned away from me “Rose just leave me alone i know you love my brother now... And he’d be better for you than i am so I'll let you be with him. Rose... Just promise me that you can protect yourself..” He started to tear up. 

“Fell... I love you though.. I don't want you to leave me.. Please don't go i love you too much.” I break down crying. 

“Sweetheart... C’mon don't cry... I don't deserve ya... I hurt you because I was angry with you ” his voice grew quieter. 

“B-but... I love you...P-please don't leave me..” i struggle to speak 

Sans stood up and picked me up “i think its time for you to get some rest now Sweetheart”


End file.
